


Guzma's Trial

by Glostixdix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: After a battle with Team Skull boss Guzma, You are unable to pay up.





	1. Black Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Update 6/26   
> Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!
> 
> \---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <\---

You fell to your knees as Team Skull Boss Guzma’s Golisopod cleaved through the last of your party’s health. The man cackled, reveling in your defeat. “Alright, punk.” He called back his Pokemon and approached. “You lost, so pay up and I’ll let you run off with some dignity.” His grunts snickered. But you couldn’t pay. You’d just spend the last of your money on a new blouse and some malasadas for your team.

“What?” Guzma cries out, fiddling with his watch. “Fuck. Well, We got other ways to make you pay…” He turned to his grunts, commanding them to go make sure that you two wouldn’t be interrupted. The pair snickered again, exchanging a sly glance and heading off to block off the road.  
“Okay, listen. This is how it’s gonna work.” He crouched to look you in eye. “You’re gonna scratch a particular… itch… I have and then we can forget this whole thing happened. Hell, maybe if your good enough I’ll keep you around.” He stood back up. “Now undress.”  
Confused you look back up, unsure of what he’s asking. “Did I stutter? I said undress!” Slowly you get back up, but not fast enough for the Skull boss. “For fucks sake.” He pulls out a pokeball. “I don’t like using her… but… Salandit, I need some help here.” 

From the ball a small black lizard like pokemon emerged, turning around a few time to get its bearings before looking up at Guzma with it’s purple eyes, cocking its head to one side. Guzma grunted, shuttering a little as the creature seemed to smile. “Come on, I haven’t got all day. Why don’t you help out our little trainer friend here.” He motioned to you and the Salandit’s head snapped to you. Suddenly your head starts to spin, the smell of the sweetest Alola perfumes fill your nose, and the heat of the day starts to get to you. Slowly, piece by piece, you strip down to your underwear, trying desperately to get some relief. But, now the heat seems to be coming from somewhere else, and your underwear is noticeable damp.  
“Good work, Salandit.” Guzma calls out, bringing to attention back to him and the smiling pokemon now on his shoulder. “I think that should make her pretty giving.” He’d pushed his pants down slightly, just enough pull out his cock. Down it’s bottom, three sets of silver suds caught your eye, with a single ring in the tip. “Admiring my lorums and albert are ya? What can I say. I’m ribbed for your pleasure.” He smirked and urged you to get up.  
Your body seemed to move on its own, rising into his embrace. He mashed his lips against yours in a messy kiss, your tongues quickly assaulting each other as you gave into the Salandit’s influence. You could feel his cock ring press into your belly button, his cock already slick with pre. Breaking the kiss he turned you around, guiding you over to a low fence to brace yourself. Bending over you shook your ass at him, spreading your legs and inviting him in. You could feel the Salandit on your back now, licking the sweat off your exposed rump. Guzma gently took a hold of your hips before slamming his full length in, his piercings surprising cold inside your warm womanhood.  
“Oh god DAMN.” He moaned, digging his fingers into your flesh. “You are tight. Fuck. Am I your first?” You couldn’t answer, the sweet smell of Salandit filling your head again, making your knees weak. Guzma quickly settled into a steady rhythm, pumping slowly at first but quickly picking up speed as you twisted and moaned under him. Salandit seemed to have her own agenda, licking at your skin and working her way under you, using her nimble hands to keep a hold as she began to lick at your clit, after the fruits of Guzma’s work. The feel of her soft fleshy tongue on your button quickly brought you over the edge, moaning loudly and clenching the bars of the fence in your hand as you clamped down on Guzma’s dick. “Fuck fuck fuck.” he moaned, pressing himself into your back as he came hard, his cum oozing out from either side and down your leg where Salandit lapped it up.  
You asked if you could leave now, but he only smirked. “You downed three of my pokemon. I think I’m owed at least three orgasms. Now, on your knees.” 

You moaned out again as he pulled free, the tip coming out with an audible pop. It didn’t take much for you to obey either, as your legs were still weak. Salandit quickly dropped, scurrying along the ground before wedging her head into your pussy, still licking at the fluids and sending out little waves of pleasure from your own orgasm. 

You gazed up at Guzma, who was lording over you gently stroking his still erect cock. “Suck it.” He get spoke, shoving the cock in your face. Gently you took it in your hands, sucking and nibbling at the tip, cleaning the mix of fluids off before taking it down to the first set of lorum studs. You began to suck on it, flicking the tip piercing with your tongue. He seemed to enjoy it, moaning and taking a hand full of you hair. You began to bob, one hand moving up to gently cup and fondle his balls, as you moaned into his cock, Salandit continued to work as well. Suddenly he slammed to head forward, thrusting deep into your mouth nearly causing you to gag as you took the whole length. “Breath through your nose.” He said, working his fingers through your hair. He pulled back as you moaned loudly, brought to crest again by Salandit’s suckling on your clit, only having one moment to ready yourself before he thrust again. This time he moaned out, filling your mouth with cum. You tried to protest, to pull back, but he kept you in place. “Swallow it.” He growled, bucking his hips as his fluid slid down your throat. “Good girl” He cooed as you swallowed the last of it and he slid out. Salandit crawled up you back and onto your head, looking eagerly at her trainer before hitting you with another dose of pheromones. “Okay now, one more. Back up and against the fence.” He offered you a hand to get up as you backed up against the fence. 

Taking your hips he hoisted you up, telling you to brace your back against a signpost attached to the fence. You did as you were told, and Salandit slid down onto your stomach. As he held you, you could feel the tip of his cock press against your anus. Tentatively you shook your head, pleading with him to just take you vaginally again. He quieted you, and told you to relax and take a breath. As you did so, you felt your body relax on its own, thanks to Salandit, and the tip of his cock break through your anal ring. It was painful, and you clung to the sign as you cried out, but he didn’t try to force anymore in. “Just relax. Give it a moment, you’ll start to enjoy it.” Salandit curled up, licking at your nipples and watching your face, giving you small blasts of pheromones as Guzma continued to slowly inch his cock into your ass. With each inch he’d stop and give you a moment to adjust to the new pressure until he was all the way in and you moaned softly. “See, it ain’t so bad once you’re use to it. Rub your clit for me would ya, babe?” You nodded, reaching around Salandit to play with yourself as he began to slowly thrust. He was much gentler than he was the first time around, seeming to enjoy himself more than work to make you suffer. Salandit stopped her licking and even began to snooze on your chest. As you quickly got yourself to crest again, you arched up and moaned out, suddenly aware of even more pressure on your back side and a wet oozing down your legs. Guzma panted and held you close, his cock slowly retreating back into its flaccid state as he set you down, crumpling into the ground himself, promptly passing out. Gently, you set the snoozing Salandit on his chest and gathered your things, making a bee line for the nearest pokemon center.


	2. White Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Guzma alone, you decide to get revenge.

“It shouldn’t have been this easy… it couldn’t have.” You found yourself thinking as you moved through the Skull Manson in Po Town. Half of the grunts didn’t even try to stop you, and the others… well, you made short work of them. But… really. Who leaves the secret codes just laying around? You thought back to the other teams you’d heard about. Compared to them, Skull was a joke. But even still, you had a score to settle. Team Skull Leader Guzma had used and abused you last time he beat you and you couldn’t pay up. Well, now you had the upper hand and a fire in your belly.

Moving to the main room you could already hear him inside. That yelling wasn’t hard to misplace. But, as you opened the door, you weren’t quite ready for what you saw. Sitting in his faded purple chair was the boss himself, a laptop places precariously on the arm, and his manhood out in full glory. You we’re sure what he was watching, but you were sure it porn. As he rubbed himself and grunted, his feet twisting over themselves. “Unnnnnnnh. FUCK!” He grunted, bucking into his own hand. “Damn Jenny; take it like a BITCH!” As he bucked again his eyes met with yours, and a look of stupor sprawled across his face. Quickly he tossed the laptop to the floor and tried to stick it back in his pants, but with out properly adjusting himself only made his hardon even more apparent. “FUCK!” He barked at you. “Can’t you knock?!” He stood up, crossing his arm as he penis bounced slightly. “It’s like you guys have no respect or something.” He looked down at you and frowned before shrugging. “It’s not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!” Before he could do anything though you called out your Salazzale.   
“Beat this.” You cried as your shiny white Salazzale twirled out of her ball, shaking her hips slightly and winking at Guzma, but before he could even send out his own pokemon, She’d doused him, bringing him instantly to his knees. “Fuck...” He moaned, panting like a Lycanroc in heat. “You… you’re that bitch who couldn’t pay up...” He tried to stand but the pheromones made it hard for him to concentrate on anything other than his own throbbing dick. That’s right, you were her, and now you were in charge.  
You ordered him back into his seat and like a good boy he listened, using all his strength to pull himself upright. Next you ordered him to strip, and again with some effort he manages. He was stringy, but well build. His abs just visible with each breath as he looked already mere moments from cumming. A small white trail lead down from his belly button and his cock twitched as he watched you in anticipation. Quickly you pulled your own clothes off as well, tossing them to the side. “God damn your beautiful.” He spoke, gazing at your form and reaching out to carcass you. A quick slap on the wrist caused him to quickly pull back. He wasn’t suppose to enjoy this… but what else were you suppose to do. Frowning you looked around, then back at him, and ordered him to call out his Ariados. Without question he did as he was told, the confused spider looking around before hissing and mock charging you. “Hey hey hey!” He called to it. “be nice to our mistress.” The Ariados cocked its head slightly looking from you to Guzma. “Well. I call them out... now what?” You thought about it for a moment, tapping your foot as the Ariados looked to you for its command.   
“Bind him.” Guzma looked shocked as his own pokemon spat webs around his arm, torso, and leg, effectively tying him down to the chair. He smirked as his arms were hoisted up just above his head. “Hell.” She painted. “I didn’t know you were into this kinda thing.” Once he was tied up you moved forward, kneeling down to suck on his cock. The lorums were warm thanks to his own beating, but his albert was still cold against your tongue. He squirmed and panted, trying to get his hands free to grab your hair but unable to get through the webbing. You watched him closely, waiting for that moment right before he cums to stop and pull back. Left without relief he pouts. “Oh come on. That ain’t fair!” He tries to twist around as you pull a bottle of alcohol off his shelf and take a swig, pouring a little down his chest. He continues to fight against the restraints as you sit in his lap, pinning his penis between the two of you. “Can’t spend you yet.” You whisper into his ear, before nibbling on it. He panted and nuzzled his head into your. “Ah, c’mon… I got all warmed up for ya.” He chuckled and tried to buck, only to jab himself in the stomach. Chuckling at him, you stood up, allowing his cock to bounce free a moment before positioning yourself and sliding it in. He moaned loudly, grabbing the webs holding his arm ups as he bucked hard into you. “Fuck… you’re still tight… made just for me, huh?” he smirked and bounced gently, allowing you to choose the rhythm. Keeping it slowly and steady you tried to drag it out as long as you possible could, all the while Ariados and Salazzale watching. As you picked up speed, you kept an eye on Guzma, waiting for any sign he was about to crest before slowing back down. Eventually he was begging for it. Begging to be brought to the edge. Leaning into him you picked up speed again, his moaning growing louder and his breath more ragged. You reached down yourself to play with your clit as you bounced, pulling pressing down on the entire length as he came and your pussy clamped down on his cock. You didn’t have planned to let him cum, but in the heat of the moment you’d forgotten your revenge plot. Riding the wave of his orgasm, he pulled his arms free, wrapping them around you. “Don’t leave me this time….” he begged, cradling you in his arms and kissing your neck. You’d come for revenge, but… something about him. Something longed for your help; your attention. 

But you couldn’t stay, not now anyway. There were trials to finish. Getting up you quickly dressed, grabbed a Buginium Z, and headed out; leaving Guzma still tired to his chair, with his confused Ariados watching from the wall.


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I am SO SORRY that it took so long to get this one out. I had ideas, then lost them, and it took me awhile to find them again. I promise that I'll be better at getting this updated. Again, SO SO Sorry!

It had been several weeks since you last ran into the leader of Team Skull, Guzma. In fact, after you caught him with his pants down out in Skull Manor, you’d done everything in your power to avoid him. Using his own pokemon against him in a vulnerable moment and leaving him out to dry? Oh, you had no doubt in your mind that he’s pissed and out for revenge. But, even the best sometimes let their guard down. 

You weren’t expecting to run into him here a Aether Paradise. What was his game here? Was he after Nebby too? He had caught you by the arm as you nosed around an empty stretch of hallways leading down to some large lab and threw you into a small specimen room. The cages were empty, but the whole place smelled of bleach and pokemon. “Well well well, look what the Meowth drug in.” He had a sadistic smile across his face, though he seemed to walk with a limp. Frightened and cornered, you felt you back press against the cold metal wall. “That wasn’t very nice what you did back in Po town, now was it.” He inched closer, keeping his body between you and the door at all times. “Man, I had a HELL of a time explaining what happened with Plumeria found me.” He now stood close enough that you could feel his breath on your face. “But even worse, you left me after I asked you so nicely not too.” He reached up to brush your cheek, causing you to recoil at the touch. “You’re always so cute when you’re scared… but bad girls need to be taught a lesson.” 

Reaching up you to try and brush his hand away, push him back, anything to get him to move. But instead, he caught your hand, pinning it to the wall and pressing himself against you. Already you could feel his penis being to grow, twitching and prodding against your leg. “Come on now.” He coos, using his weight to keep you in place. “Don’t fight it, babe. I know you like it.” He smirked as he called out his Ariados. The spider pokemon hissed, recognizing you instantly. “Hey hey.” Guzma snorted and used his free hand to try and settle his pokemon. “This ain’t like last time. I need you to bind her up.” The Ariados chitters happily, pulling out it’s silken web and beginning to bind your hands and legs, long silken strands encasing your stomach and arching between and above your chest. You get the feeling this isn’t the first time Guzma has asked his pokemon to preform such an act. 

Releasing your hand, Guzma begins to pull and weave the strands of Ariados silk, carefully working each strand into something tougher than it would be raw. His hands move fast, and before long your body is bound by a beautiful shibari like binding. “Glad you wore the dress.” He comments, hooking his fingers under the knot at your chest. “Honestly I’d hate to have to put a hole in your pants.” He leads you over to the examination table, getting another handful of silk strands form Ariados, which he fashions into a rope he then uses to tie your hands to the overhead lamp. Gently tugging on your dress, he pulls the frills and fabric free of the binding, exposing your rump. “God damn, I could look at that ass all day… It’s a shame to have to break something so beautiful.” He reaches back and gives you a firm smack, the percussion echoing around the empty room as the sting begins to set in. He grunts and chuckles, watching the muscle ripple and giggle as you try to move away. “Hey now… I didn’t say you could move.” He grabs the rope around your waist and smacks your other cheek, rubbing it gently after making contact. “Yeah…. That’s a good girl. No crying.” You couldn’t cry out if you wanted; the silk rope in your mouth made sure of that. It was all grunts, groans, and surprised squeaks. He chuckles to himself, sliding one leg in front of you, so that he all but has you across his lap. “I should take a picture of this… What do you think, Ariados? New lockscreen?” He laughs as the spider pokemon happily chitters, making it’s way up the wall to hang over head. “Yeah… new lockscreen.” He lands another hit, causing you to cry out as heat begins to gather in your rump. 

After a moment, you hear a click. He really did take a picture. “Alright… Let’s get down to business.” He slides his hand into your underwear, laughing to himself as he rubs your womanhood. “God damn. Already wet for me? I didn’t think you were into this kind of thing.” He pulls his hand out, fingers still glistening with your juices. “One more time then, for good measure.” He slaps your butt again, rubbing the moisture off along your asshole. “Might put that to use too.” He lays himself over you, his dick rubbing at you though both your panties and his sweatpants. You can feel his albert peircing as it glazes past your lips, you mind already imagining the feel of the cool metal inside you. His hands reach up and cup your chest, thumbs searching for you nipples though the light fabric of the dress. “God… You have no idea how much I need this right now, babe.” He sighs and rolls back up, setting his hands on your hips. “Alright, for real now. Enough playing around….” He takes one hand and works his pants down, reaching his other around you to pull your underwear out of the way and gently rub your clit. A soft moan escapes as you find yourself already trying to push against the rope and spread your legs… why though? He’s trying to take advantage of you. You quickly come back to your sense and try to pull away. “Hey now!” He snaps, grabbing your waist with the hand he just used to depants himself. “Don’t fight this, okay? Come on, you were so ready a moment ago.” He jerks you back into position. “If you fight I’ll have to punish you again.” He sounded eager, almost pleading with you to try and fight. 

He laughs to himself as he lines up, finding your opening easily enough and thrusting in with one swift motion. “Mhmmmm…. God, always so tight. I love it.” He lets go of your panties and sets both hands on your hips. Guzma rests there for a moment, groaning softly as he wiggles every so slightly, working in as far as his shaft with allow. His lorums, despite having taken them twice now, still feel so cold and foreign in the warmth of your body. But this time, they seem even colder. You try to squirm away and he grabs you, shaking his head with a soft ‘tsk’ noise. “What did I say about fighting?” He moves one hand and with a quick smack, lands another blow to your already red butt. “Don’t fight it.” He takes his other hand, the one still on your waist, and grabs the cluster of rope knotted at your back. He begins to buck, thrusting in and out as he uses the ropes to control your body, pulling you back forcefully onto his dick. “Oooooh, Yeah…. Just like that… Clench for me.” Instead you try to pull forward and get away. “Man, now what did I say.” He thrust in deep and lands a hit on your thigh, unable to hit your ass as he’s currently laying against it. “Do. Not. Fight.” You can’t help but clench at the hit. He groans and smiles. “That’s more like it. Just like that. Come on, babe. Work with me and this will be fun for everyone.” He goes back to thrusting, starting to gain more and more speed as he begins to work himself up. He lets go of the cluster of ropes and moves his hands to your shoulders, massaging them gently as he forces your body down onto his engorged cock. “Fuckin’… god I’m so close...” He gasps as you find yourself moaning into your silken gag. Closer and closer, harder and harder, you can feel him getting close. Suddenly you can’t hold back any more, almost screaming into the gag as you cum, clenching around him and bringing him over the edge as well. Panting he lays across your back, arms relaxing and gently rubbing your chest. “Good girl...” You can feel the mixing of your juices being to trickle down your legs. 

SLAM

The opening of the door suddenly interrupts your ‘quiet moment’ with Guzma. “There you are, my little pet.” An unfamiliar female voice calls out, seemingly unfazed by the scene in front of her. “Did I not tire you out enough earlier? Must you turn to playing with children?” You can hear the soft clicks of high heals moving across the tiled floor. Slowly, Lusamine makes her way into your vision, tilting your head up to get a look at you. “And she’s not even that pretty. I’m afraid I’ll have to punish you both...” Before you can say anything, she raises a hand up, clocking you in the side of the face hard enough to knock you out.


End file.
